leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yasuo/@comment-37350798-20190830233544/@comment-43990451-20191001204541
I am sorry that you can't play against a yasuo its really easy even as akali in this patch all you do is play around his wind wall i have done that and most if not all the time i win the trades or kill him and syndra is a big counter the only thing he can block is her ult and even then she can do like what 200 dmg in laning phase just from landing a q and since you stand still for 1 sec you will most of the time get hit by her q e combo or just the q he is also 1 of the few champs that has dmg reduction for crits and here is the list ashe first auto and jhin's first auto both get dmg reduction or just does normal dmg until you auto again jhin's crit do 25% dmg but scales on missing hp and he has a better scaling in general than yas its also the fact that that what i posted yas can only dash as much enemies which in lane yes it is annoying but most of the time in team fights he won't do shit like in the jg on the dash his dash is mainly a gap closer and a way to escape but you know who gets more dashes than him akali she gets a total of 4 3 if you don't hit someone with you're e and riven gets a flat 4 and does counters yas because she can dash without having a enemy unit and if you try to dash to someone and you get cc in the middle of it you will have to wait 6 sec (if you max e first) to dash again on the same target it is at 10 sec on lv 1 while riven gets 3 dashes no matter what at lv 1 then gets 4 at lv 2 while yas finally gets a dash and again if you have 1 minion you can dash 1 time evey 10-6 sec which riven with cdr which she gets black clever, spear of shojin, deaths dance, and the Ionian boots of lucidity which already 3 items giver her 40% and then her q gets dec on cd per level and e and the recent patch rn she got buffed on the e cd and nerfed by the q cd rivens e cd goes to 12 sec to 8 and you get a 5 sec dash that is a shield and her q goes to about 7-8 rn with max level and 40 cdr so she can do more dashes to get to yas i a 1v1 while yas has to play around his dash riven really doesn't i have seen so many riven mains i am personaly not in high elo but that are in when i watch there streams they just waste it and don't try to save it even though the can they just go in and don't try to save their dash you know why because they know the basic mechanics of riven but when it comes to yasuo he does have basic marco but not mechanics because if you fuck up 1 time you can die really fast while riven can get out almost ez i seen box box run around almost the whole fucking map with her dashes and the main reason why he stayed alive was because of the shield he got from the e but keep saying he is broken but if you think tryndamere isn't broken then don't say yas is because tryndamere can do about 800 dmg in a crit to a ad carry without armor pen.